lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aperture Science/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Aperture Science. Re-entering Aperture Science * GLaDOS: Well, well, well, look who's back. You must love science almost as much as me. Which is good news because I've almost finished rebuilding the test chambers after Wheatley's incompetence. * Wheatley: Hello? Did someone say my name? * GLaDOS: YOU! * Wheatley: Hiya! Yeah, it's me! Um... can I... do you mind me saying, I love these new portally things - they're yours, right? Anyway, I have been on quite an adventure. Look at this - I even got fitted with anti-gravity! * Wheatley: Check this out: I can move up. And I can move down, opposite of up. Uuuuup. Look at that. Doooown. Up-down-up-down. Up-down, up-down. Left and right probably as well! * GLaDOS: Be quiet! * Wheatley: Oh dear. Someone booted up on the wrong side of the BIOS this morning, if I'm not mistaken. * GLaDOS: You test my patience. Old Aperture * Wheatley: Look at us, eh? Like old times. Completing test chambers together... and... doing other things together. Yes sir, the old band back together. Back on the road, playing the hits. Talking to the groupies and uhhh... you know... well, just talking to them. * Wheatley: Um, heh. One quick question: are elevators meant to do that? It's just I've not had much experience with them, on account of not having fingers for any button pressing. Which seems quite fundamental if you want to move a lift... elevator. * Wheatley: Agh! * Wheatley: I don't have enough anti-gravity for both of us... * Wheatley: Oh bother. * Wheatley: Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! * Wheatley: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ooh! Ow! Ow! Ugh! * Wheatley: Ow. Cheers! Thanks for catching me. * GLaDOS: Oh. You were in THAT elevator. I must not have got around to fixing that one yet. Whoops. * Wheatley: Oh! Old Aperture. We've gotta get out of here - I've heard this place is full of vicious birds! Fixing The Elevator * Wheatley: Ah. Another elevator. And I still don't have fingers for the buttons, so that's gonna... hang on! I've got an idea! * Wheatley: Oh. No? Hang on - I've got another idea! * Wheatley: I've should've thought of this sooner. I'll just plug myself into the controls... * Wheatley: ...And away we go, madam! Encountering GLaDOS * Wheatley: Hello! What are you hiding here? * GLaDOS: You? I thought the elevator from Test Chamber 93 went to the incinerato... Party... Cake... Location. But this makes sense. Criminals always return to the scene of the crime. * GLaDOS: And look who else showed up? * Space Core: Space is my favorite color. * Space Core: Spaaaaace! Spaaaaace! Spaaaaace? Space. Spaaaaace. * Wheatley: Ugh. That guy is really annoying. * Wheatley: I mean honestly, you wouldn't believe how annoying he is. * Wheatley: Very annoying, annoying, annoying. * Wheatley: Annoying, annoying. * Wheatley: Annoying, annoying. * Wheatley: Annoying, annoying. * Wheatley: Annoying, annoying, annoying. * Wheatley: And I just, I can't even be bothered. I'll explain what I mean later but he's... * Wheatley: He's annoying. * Wheatley: Annoying. * Wheatley: Annoying... * GLaDOS: I'm sorry, but there won't be a later. Because here's another old friend of yours: neurotoxin. * Space Core: I love space... GLaDOS Defeated * Aperture Announcer: Warning. Core corruption at 100%. * Wheatley: Wahey! Get in! That'll teach her! * Aperture Announcer: Manual core replacement required. * Wheatley: Quick, stick Spacey in there before she figures another way to stop us! * Aperture Announcer: Alternate core detected. * Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! * Space Core: Space. * Aperture Announcer: Vent system compromised. Neurotoxin offline. * Wheatley: Oh, that was close! I meant not for me, but you were almost done for. * Wheatley: All right! Now, let's see what she was hiding! * Wheatley: I bet she's got tons of skeletons in her closet. * Wheatley: Literally, there used to be loads of staff here, I've not seen hide nor hair of them. * Wheatley: Well I never. * Wheatley: Where d'you suppose they got these from? * Wheatley: That answers that, then. * Wheatley: After you? Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 1 Category:Portal